


Nightmares and Questions

by Thenonehater



Series: MC=Electricity [3]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nightmares, Questioning, Reluctantly bejng a dad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Tesla can't sleep, and questions are just allowed to be ignored for so long





	Nightmares and Questions

Sleeping never came easy for Tesla. Maybe that's why he was awake at three in the morning, just staring at the ceiling in bed. His thoughts kept wondering back and forth, either going to Albert or back to his childhood.

 

Why? He didn’t know, maybe he was just getting sentimental. Or as much as he hated to admit it, he was comparing his childhood to Alberts. If you could even call Albert’s childhood a childhood really, the boy popped out of a tube as fourteen year old and pushed into a war. What kind of childhood is that? The boy could help them yes, but he could still do it as a kid. They could educate him and at the same time use his super speed for _minor_ missions. But, no, they had to use him for bigger missions, missions he didn’t even know how to comprehend.

Tesla sat up in his bed, his blankets being tossed to the side of the bed. He rubbed his temples in frustration. He was a man of science! This wasn’t his problem- yes he maybe a _smidge_ attached to the boy, but that meant nothing. He wasn’t the boy’s father, he wasn’t responsible for Albert! His job at the moment was to help stop a war, not to-not to take of a boy!

Tesla popped out his train of thought, someone was coming toward his bedroom door. Tesla saw the light under his door from the hallway, and he could make out someone’s shadow pacing outside his door. Having a suspicion of who it was already he got up and opened his bedroom door.

Of course he’s met with the worried look of one Albert Einstein Clone; he had the physically repress the sigh that he felt coming. “Hello Albert, is there a reason that you’re pacing outside my door at three am?”

Tesla wanted to smack himself, he didn’t mean to sound so brash. Much to his surprise and horror, Albert looked ashamed of himself.

Before he could stop himself, he spoke again, “I mean, your lucky that I’m up at this time, when I’m asleep, I’m out like a light.”

To his relief Albert smiled at his very bad joke, and spoke, “I- Well you see, I had a bit of a nightmare? I mean it’s not like they scare that bad! But, well-”

Tesla just shook his head, and stepped aside. Albert promptly walked in, and Tesla couldn’t help but examine his posture. The boy was sorta curled in on himself, and his fast pace energy was gone. Much to his dismay, it made himself sick whatever the boy dreamed about. It must have been bad.

Tesla shut the door as Albert walked in. Looking the boy, he seemed lost like he didn’t know what to do, in a way Tesla didn’t know either.

Sighing Tesla motioned for Albert to sit on the bed, and with a smile said, “Albert why don’t we sit on the bed and talk? I dont think my other chairs would be suitable do some clutter?”

Albert’s eyes darted back to Tesla’s other chair and smiled, “ _Some_ clutter?”

Little shit, Tesla couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, well lets see you run on caffeine and energy pills for a week and have a clean room.”

They both laughed, and Tesla could see the boys tension ease from his shoulder. Tesla watch the boy sit down on his bed, and started to play with his fingers, and unforchently the tension came back. Tesla sat down next to him unsure what to do, but decided talking was maybe the best course of action.

“Albert do you maybe want to talk about your dream? Whatever it is, it seems to be bothering you a lot.”

Albert looked at him and back to his hands, “I had dream the team they needed my help, but, I messed up.” Albert let out a shuddered breath, and Tesla put a hand on his shoulder, “When I messed up- they told me that, that the _real_ Einstein wouldn’t have done it.”

The boy-no, Albert, started crying now.Tesla couldn’t help but pull Albert into a hug, which in hindsight, might have been a bad idea. But, alas, what was some personal boundaries being crossed when a child needed some comfort? Cringing Tesla rubbed his hands on Albert’s back.

“Albert, you _are_ the real Einstein. He is dead, long gone and six feet under, while you are here with us and alive. So what if your a clone? Your still a child, and children mess up and you know what?”

Albert looked up at him sniffling and rubbed his eyes, “What?”

Tesla gave him a soft smile, “They learn from it, and they grow from it. So I know this maybe a bit of weird advice, but learn from your dream. Grow from it, do what I couldn’t when I was young and just roll with it.”

Albert gave him a shaky smile, “Yeah, okay,” Albert’s eyes darted away, “Tesla do you mind if I sleep on the floor in here?”

Tesla was taken aback, and Tesla just shook is head ‘no’, and Albert’s smile faded, that he almost felt bad.

Einstein looked away, “Okay, I get it I will just-“

Tesla interrupted him, “No, you can sleep with me, I think sleep with me. There’s more than enough room in there for the two of us, I think sleeping on the floor would hurt your back.”

Albert smiled, and they positioned themselves so they could sleep comfortably. Tesla was unfortunate,yes, but he could put that aside for tonight. As the boy fell asleep and started to huddle against him, Tesla couldn’t help but cringe again. The boy needed parents and no one seemed to be taking up the plate…...Besides him of course, and he couldn’t help but wonder was he really good father figure matriarch and was he really considering this?

Shaking his head, he just let the thought fly out of his. He hugged Albert against his chest, and with one last thought, that he needed to make a plan, Tesla fell asleep.


End file.
